Juni X Juli Gaiden
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: I'll thank hyperdark06 and Dune7 for the comments and fanfic advice, and now this will be my first chapter epic in street fighter, i present Juni-Juli Gaiden, please rate and comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Street Fighter- Juni X Juli Gaiden **

In a hotel room in downtown Singapore, Ibuki has just hacked into Shadowloo's computer mainframe only to find out Bison had sent her a little present. A group of Shadowloo agents gathered outside her room. An agent kicked down the door and in came the rest of his men.

"Hands on your head missy, and no funny business!" He shouted pointing his semi-automatic pistol at the back of her head. Ibuki just stared at his reflection through her laptop and slowly put her hands up.

On the grounds outside her room a Shadowloo informant confirmed the capture, "Master Bison, we have captured the agent who hacked into our system, her name is Ibuki,"

"Send in the 'Dolls'," Bison commanded from his post in Southeast Asia

"But sir, its only one little girl,"

"Well, commander, your soldiers are already dead,"

She slowly got up from her chair with her hands behind her head while the agent was about to cuff her hands when Ibuki sprang into action. She grabbed a firm grip on the agent's wrist with one hand and broke his arm with the other. She leaped up into the air and roundhouse kicked him through the wall.

She leaped into the air with a back flip and launched a shower of kunai from her shirt sleeves in a circular pattern. She landed back on her feet with each of the thrown kunai hitting its mark on a Shadowloo agent's forehead, "Damn...," Ibuki said under her breath,

"So-kun, Shadowloo traced our connection line, not sure how they did it," She said with some worry in her voice. Lee kept his cool on the other line, holding what appeared to be a CD-ROM disk which held all the information gathered by the little kunoichi,

"I know, Chun-Li and I just got the D-file good work, Ibuki-chan," Lee complimented on his cell phone, Ibuki smiled to herself since there was nothing better than working with and getting complimented by the her boyfriend, "but I hate to say it...the job's not over,"

Ibuki scratched her legs clad in tight blue bell bottom jeans, "Huh, what are you saying?" Ibuki asked looking out the door, checking to see if any of more agents were heading her way,

"Well, my sister and I ran into some company and they're heading your way; fast," He said scratching the lump on his head while Chun-Li's forehead also took a beating and was being tended to by city paramedics,

"Are there any 'Doll' agents?"

"Unfortunately yes,"

"Shit...," Ibuki groaned

"You need to focus now, Ibuki-chan, I'll meet you at Robert's Quay, you can make it,"

"Alright," she hung up her phone and ran out of her room right in sight of three doll agents; Satsuki, Xiayu, and Enero, Ibuki turned around quick and ran in the other direction as fast as she could, but it seems Dolls can run too even under mind control.

Ibuki ran from roof to roof jumping from building to building even going as far as to jumping over one major street, that's around 100 feet (shinobi skills) she landed on her feet into a forward roll and went on her way. Unfortunately, Satsuki and her brainwashed comrades were not going to give up unlike the other pursuing Shadowloo agents. She landed on the building with a ready katana.

"Oh my God..." She said quietly peering over from her hiding place and breathing heavily. She then noticed a small window about fifty yards ahead of her. She ran as fast as she could without Satsuki noticing and leaped off the five story building to the smaller one and busted through the window.

Ibuki rolled down the wooden stairs to the lower floor and launched three kunai through the broken window before immediately re-arming herself with kunai in both her hands like a semi-automatic pistol as head hit the floor, hard, "Ok, Ibuki, just get up," She said to herself urging herself to get moving, "get...up,"

Lee noticed Ibuki running alongside the sidewalk and waved to her, "Good work, as always," He said calmly watching her cross the street into his waiting arms,

"Oh, So-jin-kun," She said holding him tightly, a stream of blood from a scab ran down her forehead, "next time we have a mission like this, you'll be the one going out,"

"Fair enough, c'mon let's get some food and patch you up,"

**Chapter 1- Mail Call**

But just a one month earlier, life was pretty normal around Chun-Li's apartment. Lee was folding laundry, Chun-Li was going over paperwork, and Ibuki was feeding Don-kun. Everything seemed to be going smoothly around the house that is until the mailman slipped the mail through the slot in the front door, Don-kun scurried over to grab it for Chun-Li.

"Let's see here...junk, junk, and more...oh, what do we have here?" She said picking up a small envelope with no address but had a red chevron on the front, "little brother, i think this one is for you,"

"Don, give me back my sock, you furry cretin!" He said chasing around the tanuki all over the apartment. He lightly took the parcel from his sister's hand, holding Don-kun in a headlock, "Hmm...Let's have a look shall we?" He said opening the envelope with a pen. The letter read,

**Dear Mr. and Ms. Lee,**

**We need your assistance.**

**Cammy **

"Hmm...Not to clear are they?" Ibuki said peering over Lee's shoulder at the letter. Lee smiled and gave his grilfriend a kiss on the cheek. Ibuki chuckled a flirtatious little laugh as she rubbed her cheek against Lee's and purred like a kitten.

"Well, it would we rude not to answer a call for help," Lee stated, recognizing the name of the sender. He looked at the note as if somethingwas wrong. Delta Red was always doing things undercover just like Ibuki on her day's off school.

"I don't know, it has no return address...very suspicious," Ibuki noted

"True, but who would want to kill a little kid, eh?"

"You're 18, brother," Chun-Li reminded him

"Oh...touché," Lee said and noticed two small tickets fell out of the envelope, "wait a sec, there are two plane tickets in here for...London," Lee picked the the tickets up off the floor before Don could pick them up and do God knows what with them,

"I suggest you go, Lee; my sources tell me Bison is up to something...again," Chun-Li said looking at the paper and munching on a cinnamon roll. Lee nodded in agreement to his older sister. There was no doubt that Bison may have faked his death and gone into hiding now it seems he's once again up to no good,

"Since when is he not trying to make himself stronger or make investments in drugs and gun-running?" Lee questioned

The next day, Ibuki and So-jin were packed and waiting in the check-in line at Kansai International. After having their bags checked on as luggage. He, Ibuki, and Chun-Li sat at a cafe over coffee and the morning paper, waiting around and watching the clock since the flight doesn't leave for another hour.

"Well, have a nice trip," said Chun-Li kissing Lee on the cheek and giving Ibuki and her boyfriend little hug, "i'll arrive within the month, you two take care…," Chun-Li walked away to her car at the pick-up and drop-off area. Ibuki jumped up on one of the baggage trolleys and watched head out of the airport.

Ibuki watched Chun-Li walk away to her car, "She may not be your mother, but it's very sweet how she treats like a son,"

"I think so too she's the closest thing I have to a mother" Lee and Ibuki rolled into the terminal looking for their gate to London. The echoing voice of the intercom announced different flights heading to different destinations in both Japanese and English,

But within the crowds of hurrying people trying to get to business and vacation flights out to other parts of the world. One special person from Lee's last two years in High School happens to spot Lee at the cafe, "Jin-sempai!"

"That could only be one person," Lee joked as a young school girl with a white headband ran over to him, "hi Sakura-chan," So-jin said calmly as the schoolgirl came up to meet her former school mate. She bowed to him and pointed at him, putting her fist up for a challenge,

"Hey it's the epitome of the raving fan girl," Ibuki said sarcastically. Lee nudged her in the arm looking at the frown on Sakura's face, "Oi, i was just joking," Lee rolled his eyes at Ibuki's sense of humor and sighed. He cracked his fingers and wondered whether fighting Sakura would be a good idea in such a crowded area.

"Please Jin-sempai, fight me!" Sakura requested to the student of the Aranami-Ryu Fighting Style. Lee was hesistant at frist since her was fighting a girl. He knew it was rude to hit a girl, even a high school friend like Sakura, but it was even more insulting to a fighter if you refuse a challenge and not fight with everything you've got.

So-jin flips open his cell phone to check the time, "Sakura-chan please, Ibuki and I have to leave in 10 minutes," Lee said to the school girl. The look on Sakura's was was the same look Ibuki gave Lee when he was going to the fighting tournament two years ago, "_Oh...she's giving me the puppy eyes, why can't I ever resist that_?" Lee thought to himself

"Oh make her day, So-kun, we have time," Ibuki said smiling and giving her boyfriend a little nudge in the arm with her elbow. Lee stepped forward and confronted Sakura. For a few seconds there was a staredown between the two fighters.

So-jin nodded to his kunoichi girlfriend and took up his odd-looking fighting position with looked like a mix between Wushu martial arts and Ninjutsu. Sakura had a look in her eyes which read that she would never take no for an answer, "Alright Sakura-chan, let's see what chu' got,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- London and an Old Friend**

"Come on Jin-sempai, you're holding back, fight me seriously!" Sakura said noticing he's easily dodging her attacks and aiming for her feet. He crouched down and swept her off her feet. His eyes were slanted and pointed while he smiled at her.

"You should train some more, Sakura-chan," He said getting up and holding his hand out for the fighting schoolgirl. Sakura blushed looking into Lee's sapphire blue eyes as he lifted her back up on to her feet, "now don't you have a flight to catch?"

"Uh...hai, see you around sempai!" she said running off to her gate

"Why did you hold back, So-kun?" Ibuki asked watching Sakura board her flight

"Sigh...its not like me to hurt a friend, Ibuki-chan," He said looking at Ibuki's brown eyes and then at his watch, "we should get going, our flight leaves in 5 minutes,"

On the plane to London, Ibuki rested her head on Lee's shoulder as he too started to fall asleep as the sky was painted with shades of orange and red as evening fell on the flight to London. So-jin himself had trouble trying not to think about his mother and master, Lee Hae-Young.

11 years ago to this day was the last time he ever saw his mother alive to train him in the arts of the Aranami-Ryu Style. It was a hot summer day at a dojo in Soeul, South Korea. Master Hae-Young was beating her son with the whip of training. The sweat trickled his brow and made his eyes sting with every strike and kick.

"Harder, faster, my student!" His master commanded heatedly, her long black hair flying in the wind like a battle flag, "a five year old child can hit harder than you! if you can't take on the challenges of the training what makes you think you can succeed in life?!"

"I...don't know....mother" He said breathing heavily; he banged his bloody fist against the tree he used as a training post. His master's eyes slanted as a frown came onto her face.

"Of course you don't, maybe teaching you these deadly arts is a waste of time, 'cause you're too stupid," She sighed. A surge of anger rushed to Lee's head. Lee was a good student and often made good decisions in life. He always bought home As on his tests and did everything he could help out around the house.

In anger, he punched and kicked the tree with all his might; making a 7 inch wide hole in it and making several deep scars in the trunk. His master turned around noticing the wood chips flying in the wind. She looked through the hole and patted her son on the shoulder,

"That's good, my son, anger is one of the basis of power," His mother said,"but you must be relaxed, anger should be in your fist but your heart and mind must be at peace, remember that and no one can stop you," she smiled at him and headed back into side, "c'mon son, we are finished for today," suddenly the world around him turned black and a splash of blood clouded his vision.

but then there came an echoing voice which recognized immediatley, "_So-kun....So-kun_....," Lee woke up from his nightmare sweating bullets, "So-kun, are you alright?" Ibuki said with worried eyes

"Oh...Ibuki, it was just a dream, just a dream," He said breathing heavily, Ibuki kindly wiped his brow, "thanks, Ibuki-chan,"

Ibuki cheerfully grinned looking into his sapphire blue eyes,"It's no biggy, So-kun," she said turning around and looking down at the view of the city lights coming out from a thick cloud of fog, "hey check it out, it looks like we're here,"

They left the airport in a taxi which drove them to a large victorian-style house all the way out in Devonshire. Ibuki went up to the security cameras at the brick and rot iron gates, "Uh...is anybody there?"

"State your name please," said a computer-like feminine voice coming from the camera

"Um...i'm Ibuki and my boyfriend and i got a letter from you guys a few days ago,"

Suddenly four XM-312 machine guns came out of the bushes, "I'm sorry, you have been designated an enemy, you must be terminated,"

"Ah shit," the heavy machine blazed on full-automatic at the two fighters whom gymnastically dodged most of the incoming bullets. Unfortunately a couple grazed Lee's right arm.

Then a young woman around 20 years old in blonde braids and a scar on her right cheek came out to the scene, "Argh, the damn thing malfunctioned again," She said in a notable british accent (i'm following street fighter 4 here), banging her fist against the computer.

Lee went up to her holding his arm in pain, "Ah...its been two years since the Singapore World Warriors Tournament, Cammy,"

Cammy's eyes lit up with joy, "You remembered, oh Lee, its been so long!" she said excitedly throwing her arms around him.

"Yes, it is good to see you again, Cammy," Lee said happily but worried at the raging look of jealousy on Ibuki, "oh my...uh...Cammy, I think you should let go now...,"

Ibuki's eyes began to flare up with red energy, "Cammy, get your hands my So-kun before i rip them off..."

"Uh...who's this little girl?"

"Little girl...?" Ibuki cringed

Lee sighed, "Cammy, don't pour gasoline on the flames, because that little girl is my girlfriend,"

"Girlfriend...? Oh...so you're Ibuki, right? Forgive me, i'm formal like that towards friends,"

Ibuki sighed to calm down, "No problem, just watch your hands now,"

"_Ain't it the truth_," Lee thought rolling his eyes

"Well, come on inside you two, don't want to catch cold,"

The two fighters walked into Cammy's office and took their seats while Cammy was enjoying her cup of afternoon tea," So where are Col. Wolfman and the others?"

"They are busy relaying news to the government about Shadowloo activity," Cammy explained crossing her legs, "now i called you two here for one simple reason,"

"And what's that?" said Ibuki,

"These two; Juni, Juli, you can come in now,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Who am I?**

Even though Lee and Ibuki didn't receive a warm welcome from Delta Red's Security System, you have to keep a tight shift with Shadowloo around. But the guns have been silenced and its time for Lee and Ibuki to get down to business.

Juni and Juli look a little different from their Shadowloo forms. instead of those flight caps they now wear black berets with the Delta Red symbol in front. they still keep the long sleeve leotards but wear dark blue camouflage on their legs instead navy blue leggings. Basically they are semi-modeled after Cammy.

"Hi Juni, hi Juli its good to see you two are well," Lee said politely

"Greetings to you sir," said Juni turning to have a look at Lee

"_Uh oh...I have a feeling this isn't going to be easy_," Lee thought looking up at Juni and Juli from his seat noticing their voices have changed a lot since he fought them two years ago, but they still had a larger vocabulary than him.

"Girls, meet your new instructors, Mr. Lee and Ms. Ibuki,"

The two former 'Dolls' bowed in response, "It is an honor you make your acquaintance," they stood at attention on the left and right side of Cammy

"So what do you want from us, Cammy?" Ibuki asked

Cammy sighed looking at the mind-control freed enhanced soldiers, "Well, these two have been giving us a hard time, and i think its best that we needed someone their age can help them get their memories back,"

"Did you have any problems with these two, Cammy?" said Lee

"Well...these two...have been a handful, heh heh," She looked down from her window to the sight of her red corvette with a damaged brake light and license plate that was on the edge of falling off, "_damn those two, its going to cost me an arm and a leg to get that repair work done_," She thought thinking about the little success she had with Juni yesterday teaching her how to drive

"Ok, sounds simple..."

Cammy hands Lee a small stack of papers, "Umm...may I ask what this is, Ms. White?"

"This is the only information we could gather on these two, i know its not much but it will have to do for the time being, on another note, you two are in the service of Delta Red, and you two are to be disciplined, its my way or the highway, got it!"

Lee shot up to attention and saluted as he did when he was in the South Korea ROTC for high school. He retired after senior year at the rank of captain, "Yes, m'am," He and Ibuki said in unison. Ibuki just went by the strictness of her training as a shinobi.

"Sigh...I see the ROTC trained you well," Cammy complimented, "i'm warning you two, this job is not going to be easy,"

Lee quickly flipped through the papers which included fragmented birth and family records, "Ok then, thanks for the input, Cammy,"

"Alright, it seems like you two can handle it from here, i'll best be getting back on the paperwork, cheerio," Cammy said leaving her office to get some tea. Lee and Ibuki looked at Juni and Juli with straight faces.

"Sigh...let's get to work," Lee said with a cheerfulness of a school teacher holding out his hand for a greeting, "well, its good to see you two again, let me introduce myself, my name is Lee So-jin but you can call me Mr. Lee,"

Juni looked at it and looked up at Lee with a blank stare, "Sensing violent intent, switching to defensive mode,"

"Uh oh..." Lee said as Juni took a firm grip of his hand and threw him through a wall right in front of a passing Cammy

"Wow, you're very strong, Juni-san," Ibuki complimented, "I'm Ibuki by the way,"

"You are most kind for your thanks,"

"I told you so," said Cammy getting a closer look at the young teacher

Lee just stared up at her from a mattress of drywall and wood, "Sigh...day one,"

"So-kun, you ok over there?" Ibuki looking through the giant hole

"Yeah, i'm good," He said getting back up onto his feet

"_I know Lee doesn't look like your average fighter_," Cammy thought watching him work looking through the giant hole, "_but it seems this young man has a good mix of both brawn and brain, unlike most guys i've fought in the past_,"

The two fighters set up a work schedule for the two former enhanced soldiers. Lee's job, as appointed by Ibuki, is to teach Juni and Juli academics for everyday life like the importance of money, social skills, and even driving.

Ibuki, on the other hand, helps teach them physical work; mind, body, and spirit training plus sparing with her and Lee. the next day was Lee's first day on the job and he decided to take Juni for a stroll around town while Ibuki trained Juli to defend herself.

After about two hours of Shadowloo-style fighting against ninjutsu, it was clear that Juli still had alot to learn, "Cannon Spike!"

"Oh no, that's not gonna work against me, Juli-san!" Ibuki taunted pushing back Juli's attack with her strong legs and drilling her into the ground, "lesson one, never use you whole body in a frontal attack, it leaves you very vulnerable when you don't hit your opponent, understand?"

"Affirmative, Ms. Ibuki,"

"And just say yes, there's no need to be all formal around me," Ibuki replied listening to the sounds of the city, "hmm...I wonder how my So-kun is doing with Juni-san?"

Meanwhile with Lee after teaching her how to use money, he was filling in where Cammy left off this time using a rental car, "Now, Juni; i'm going to be in the passenger's seat, and remember, gently and do as i say,"

"Ok...Mr. Lee,"

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine, now start the car," Juni flipped on the ignition, "very good, now put the car in reverse and back up, light feather touch on the gas now...good job, Juni," after about two hours of driving around Juni had completed her first day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Master's Hierloom and Bison's Return**

After the first week of teaching the enhanced soldiers, Lee knew it was time to get to the list of destinations written on the packet of paper. The four fighters boarded a train bound for Berlin, Germany. But before this all happened, Cammy was snooping around in South Korea to investigate the murder of Lee Hae-Young, So-Jin's master.

The interesting thing is that Lee didn't ask for Cammy to do the job but this was just out of her own necesity. Cammy went to the dojo to search for any clues (blood stains and other forms of evidence) what she found was an empty room with white mats and various wooden weapons hanging on the walls.

Unfortunately, the wood in the floors hasn't been tended to in a while which Cammy has figured out the hard way. A large rectagular lacquered box sitting under the floorboards caught Cammy's eye,"Huh...what do you we have here?" said Cammy looking at a old piece of medieval parchment sitting on top of the box,

After closely examining it with her computer it read: "**To the 600th son in the Lee bloodline, when the time comes to make the change from wood to steel, keep this at your side, as it has for the lifetimes of 600 warriors,"**

She got back to her hotel room with the strange box and checked her e-mail when a distressing message appeared in the inbox, "Alright, who's got a bone to pick with me on Youtube?" but this message came not from Youtube but from HQ, "oh no...its-its not possible..."

Meanwhile a week later in England, Ibuki and Lee were sparring and discussing their family lives after training with Juni and Juli on how to be social with people in everyday life.

"So does your fighting style train with weapons?" Ibuki asked attacking Lee with a kick to the face, which he blocked. Her long hair and techniques flowed about with the harmony of a river.

"Yes, actually," he said trying his best to hold off Ibuki's very swift attacks, "I trained with wooden weapons like swords and spears up until my master's death, but she mentioned to me that the family hierloom is hidden somewhere in my dojo, and if I could master the school fighting style, the hierloom would be passed on to me,"

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Ibuki replied curiously

"No...unfortunately, that's a supposedly a clan secret, the only thing i know is that is over 600 years old,"

Lee rested his hands on his knees, "Sigh...that's enough for today. Hey, do you we can do some thing fun with our two little troublemakers?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Lee thought of the first thing that comes to his head, "I don't know, go to the mall, see a movie or something?"

"That sounds fun,"

"I'm afraid you little fun time will have to wait," said Cammy just coming back from the airport

"Hi Cammy, is something wrong?" Lee asked

"Take a look at this," said Cammy handing him a print out of the e-mail message she recieved

Lee looked up at Cammy in shock, "You're kidding...this is a joke right?"

"I'm afraid not, Bison's back and according to these files he is building a device that can alter the weather patterns of the world by using his psycho powers,"

"Not good..." said Ibuki, "so how can we assist you in this crisis?"

"Well, Chun-Li said she was arriving this month so..." Cammy flipped through the papers and found that one of the Shadowloo Four is hiding out in London, "Ah! here's a job for the four of you, there's a shadowloo afiliate hiding out here in London, i need you guys to check it out sometime this week,"

"If we run into him, should we take action?" Lee asked

"You let me know if you spot him, I'll get you moving then,"

Cammy hands ibuki a piece of paper with directions and information, "Here is the street address, so good luck and keep in touch with me via radio, alright?"

Later that night...

"Jeez, where's the refridgerator in this place? This house is a maze," Lee said in a daze getting up for a midnight snack wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, you shouldn't be up at this hour, little boy," said Cammy

"I can say the same thing to you, Ms. White,"

"Listen, i wanted to talk to you about something, but i never got the chance,"

Lee walked with her over to the study area, "What's up?"

"I decided to dig a little deeper into your mother's murder and i found this under the floorboards of your old fighting school," She explained presenting Lee with a lacquered box

"I've never seen that in my life...." Lee glanced his eyes quickly up at the ceiling, "ok, Ibuki, come on down, I know you're watching me,"

"Damn...you're getting skilled at sensing my presence,"

Lee looked up at Ibuki and snickered,"I wouldn't say that, you're wearing the perfume I got you for your birthday before we left,"

Ibuki got down from the ceiling and walked up to the beautfully furnished box, "Hey, what's that?"

"Not sure, I was just about to see for myself, Ibuki-chan," Lee opened the box to find the most beautful weapon he had ever seen. It was a sword dating back to the back to the Middle Ages. He picked up the broadsword, it was very light and balanced, almost 40 inches in length and razor sharp. It had a ring-shaped pommel plus a straight handel similar to that of a katana and a guard shaped like a tsuba.

"That's a tsurugi, an old warrior's weapon," Ibuki stated looking at the intricate metalwork in the blade, "it looks like it's in good shape even after 600 years,"

"_So this is the Lee Family Treasure_?" So-kun thought making swift slashing motions to test the old sword, "_Bison...in my mother's name, you will die by this sword,"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Guys and 'Dolls'**

Lee sat in the bathroom of his dorm, putting on a crimson red button-up dress shirt, black dress pants, slick-looking dress shoes and a belt. Lee had a suave look about him even for someone his age. In the time he had been staying at Delta Red HQ, The blue coloring had started coming out of his long hair, now he has black tips but still looking good, "-Hey not bad, Mr. Lee,-" Cammy said giving him a wink and a thumbs up,

"-Thanks, how are my partners doing?-" So-Jin asked only on the third day of work. Ibuki, Juni and Juli came out of the dressing room just as Lee finished his sentence. Ibuki was wearing a silk, red Chinese-style dress with a peonie patterns while Juni and Juli were dressed in navy blue bunny suits with black stockings and high heel shoes.

"Um...how do I look?" Ibuki squeaked a little uncomfortable with the clothes chosen by Cammy for the mission, Lee smiled kissed her on the forehead and fooled around a bit with Ibuki's long topknot,

"You look great sweetie," Lee answered back sincerely, but with other thoughts on his mind, "_this mission is going by smoothly...I checked all the records behind Juni and Juli's pasts, so they're sisters or at least that's what it seems like and it doesn't seem to be any evidence behind their family. I know one of the places we have to search is Germany, heck I bet there are a million Juni or Julis in Germany, this is going to be tough...especially with Juni_," He thought reflecting on the days work after driving lessons (which Juni is steadily improving in) and interacting with the public,

At a local confectionery shop in the local shopping mall. Juni's eyes seemed to be fixed on the displays the store owners had set up in the window. She looked over at Lee with calm-looking eyes and pointed to the door.

"Sigh...no Juni, you don't want to spoil your dinner, tonight," Lee sighed, Juni gave him the sad puppy eyes which didn't seem to change Lee's mind, "now, now don't give me that, Juni-chan, c'mon now let's go home before Ms. Cammy starts worrying,"

"But it looks so...so colorful," Juni replied, her eyes were fixed on the colors of all the candies inside the store. Lee rolled his eyes and pulled Juni into the back seat of the rental car,

"_Sigh...looks like we'll have to work on that some more_," Lee thought looking back at Juni with a slight frown, "alright Juni, we're going to have to work on your people skills, but," Lee pulled out a apple-flavored Blowpop from his shirt pocket, "you're driving skills are great, good job Juni-chan," Juni's eyes slightly lit up to the sight off the candy, "ah, ah, ah, not until after tonight's mission, understand?"

"Sigh...yes, Mr. Lee,"

Meanwhile back at HQ that evening,"What about us, are we dressed appropriately for this mission?" Juli asked, Lee looked at them with a light grin, knowing that they've lost their mind control their personalities were starting to develop again Juli was starting to become very straight-forward and formal while Juni was calm and still working on her emotions, "Mr. Lee is something wrong? You seem a little bothered by our appearance," Lee cleared his throat at the sight of his three beautiful assistants,

"It's nothing, sigh..well then...let's go to work,"

"Luwanda and I will keep an eye on you, you three have a good time and bring me the data plans," Lee was in the driver's seat behind the covert operation (literally since he was driving Cammy's corvette which just came back from the repair shop that afternoon) Lee waved off Cammy and went off on the mission, "and bring back my car in one piece!"

"You sure you're goin' to send these lil' kiddies on a mission? They've only been here for three days" Luwanda asked shouldering her large machete-like weapon, Cammy smiled at her, "I mean, they're good fighters no doubt, but they're still young you know what i'm sayin',?"

"Yes, but something tells me this task is just right for the three of them," Cammy replied back watching her red corvette speed off onto the highway, "we still don't know what those two dolls are capable of now that they're off Bison's mind control,"

Lee put one hand next to Ibuki, the kunoichi-in-disguise looked up at Lee and he winked back at her. She smiled and put his hand on top of his, "Are you ready to go to work, Ibuki-chan?" He asked with a small smile. Ibuki kissed him on the cheek and lifted up the side of her dress. revealing a leather belt with six kunai and a smoke bomb,

"Always," Ibuki said in a slightly seductive tone. Lee nodded and looked down at the car's GPS system, showing the location of the club the said Shadowloo affiliate was hiding in. Lee stepped on the gas and flipped the turn signal to a local dance club. Techno beats pulsed outside while everyone inside was having a good time in heat and sweat of the dance floor.

Lee and his crew snuck in through the back door and sifted through the club rooms to find their target. Suddenly, a Spanish-sounding voice came from one of the rooms. Lee sent and Juni and Juli in to act as staff workers, "Can I get you anything, Mr. Vega?" Juli asked in a seductive tone which she had been working on with Ibuki as a part of her training (social skills).

Vega just handed her his beer bottle and waved her off, Juni and Juli crept back up into the cieling and handed Lee and Ibuki the bottle, "Good job both of you, we got his finger prints now we can crack the security codes, now all that's left is to take care of Vega," Ibuki nodded to Lee, knowing it was their turn to finish up the job.

Ibuki and Lee crawled through the ceiling and appeared out of nowhere to Vega's surprise, "What the hell? What's going on here?" He blasted demanding an answer, the girls he was hanging out with squealed and ran at the sight of Ibuki's kunai and Lee's sword (called a 'Kahl Geom' in Korean) Vega calmed down and flipped back his smooth blonde hair, "heh, I knew there was something up in the cieling,"

"Yet you failed to take action, not good Vega-san," Ibuki said leaping into the air and launching four kunai from the belt wrapped around her right leg. The tips of the kunai pinned Vega against the wall, "tell me, you Shadowloo scum, where are the plans to this device Bison is constructing, answer me!"

"And why, dare I say, would I disclose that kind of information to you kids?" Vega said escaping from the kunai pinning him down and going after Lee. Ibuki leapt back to dodge Vega's steel claws. So-Jin unsheathed his sword, quickly dodging Vega's weapon and slashing him across the chest, leaving him severely wounded and on the floor barely alive, "humph, you have some skill with that blade, boy, you surprise me,"

"Save it, Vega," Lee said pointing the sword to Vega's neck and holding his chest which was slashed by Vega's claws, "tell me where are those plans for Bison's machine, you better tell me or the tip of this sword will be the last thing you'll ever see while you're alive," Vega handed him a CD-ROM disc and said the plans were in there before he lost consciousness. Lee sighed, wanting to take him in alive for interrogating,

"We better get this to Cammy and fast," Lee said in a hurry with Ibuki and his side, holding the disc,

"Right," Lee told Juni and Juli to get to the car. Lee the passengers seat while Juni was in the driver's seat, "uh...So-kun, are you sure that's a good idea?" Ibuki questioned looking at Juni at the wheel. Lee smiled knowing this would be Juni's final exam in driving,

"No problem," Lee said handing Juni the lollipop he promised her. Juni's eyes lit up with joy as she took off the wrapper and placed the candy in her mouth, "floor it, Juni!" The car screamed bloody murder as it sped off into the night, mission accomplished...for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- So Similar Are We**

It was spring and the green rolling pastures of the German countryside could be seen from the window of the TGV train carrying the fighter posse to Berlin. Lee shifted his eyes over at the former 'Doll' soldiers as this was another test for them in the real world. He kept watch over the two German girls, happy with the progress they've slowly been making.

Juli sat at the window seat and looked out at the homeland she barely remembered ever since she was abducted by Shadowloo. Juni was over at the snack counter ordering ice cream as a test by Lee to see if she knew how to use money wisely (which she failed thanks to her large sweet tooth) and Ibuki was sleeping and resting her head on Lee's shoulder.

After around three hours on the rails, the train made it Berlin Hauptbahnhof (Berlin Central Station) and the group got off to explore the city. They looked at all the wonders of the old city like tourists even though they were on an important assignment given to them by Cammy and Luwanda. Ibuki held Lee's hand while they watched over Juni and Juli like older siblings.

"Sigh...Cammy was right these two are difficult," Ibuki sighed but cheerfully looking around at all the old buildings in the Kopenick District of Berlin, "yet I do love the fact we get to travel so much, So-kun look at these buildings, they are so old, kind of reminds me of the Asakusa District in Tokyo (basically Tokyo's 'Old Town')," Lee looked down at the shorter Ibuki and held her close to his side,

"Yes, this is indeed a nice city," Lee said looking about the rooftops to check if anyone was watching them and turned his attention to his kunoichi girlfriend, "_reminds me of when my mother would take to the __Insadong Old Town in Seoul on the weekends__," _he thought looking at the vines and wisteria growing on the old houses and buildings that have stood their ground for hundreds of years,

Yet on the tops of one of the buildings, it seems the group was being watched by a familiar adversary, "Target Lee So-jin acquired, initiating termination," said Satsuki, the Japanese 'Doll 'Soldier, via radio to Bison. On the other side of the street, Bison sent two extra 'Dolls' to back-up their mind controlled comrades,

"Acquired sightings of rogue targets Juni and Juli, preparing to terminate," said 'Dolls' Xiayu and Jianyu from the other rooftop, watching them with keen eyes glowing red in their pupils from mind-control. Juli looked up spotted one of them as they bolted away to get in position to strike. Juli slightly quickened her walking pace. Ibuki noticed this and noticed something was wrong or at least something was following them.

Juni was walking about the city, looking about at the old buildings and making a few heads turn from the locals, "You're little sister is kind of fun to watch," Lee said watching over Juni as she was walking up to pet a stray alley cat, "she kind of reminds me of myself when I was 10, just as curious about the world around her and uh oh...,"

Juni didn't cry at all as the cat she was petting didn't seem to like getting picked up. Juni breathed a small breath of fear as the feline scratched the poor girl across the top of her hand and bolted off into an alleyway. She looked at her hand and noticed it was slightly red with blood. Lee sighed and went up to Juni's aid wrapping her hand in some cloth from the collar of his shirt.

Juli shifted her eyes over at Lee and continued to watch over her sister, "That maybe so, but lacks the knowledge of how serious this assignment is," Juli stated Lee lightly frowned at his friend, but she lightly smiled a barely visible smile at the look of joy on Juni's face, "but yes, it good that she gets to see the world with a free mind," Juli smile soon turned straight, "yet I wonder, how will she handle the truth?"

"I don't know Juli-chan, we'll just have to find out," Lee said in a slightly somber tone, Ibuki rested her head on his arm to cheer him up. Lee opened up a map to find the cemetery where it was said that Juni and Juli's parents were said to be buried. When they got there, Lee gave the two soldiers a bunch of flowers to honor their parents.

Lee and Ibuki walked up behind the two girls as they stared at the grave which had their family name etched in granite, Schiffer (it's not the real last name, just a thought of what it could be). The two girls looked down and placed the flowers on the graves. Juni stared at the graves, she didn't know what to make of it. Juli closed her eyes and put an arm around Juni and held her close to her side.

Suddenly out of now where, the three 'Doll' soldiers came out from the trees and surrounded the group, "You four have been deemed a threat to Master Bison, you must now be terminated," said Satsuki unsheathing her katana. Juni growled at the sight of the three soldiers, not really recognizing them but sensing that they were a threat to their friends.

"Aren't you two ashamed of yourselves, have you no respect for the dead?" Lee growled unsheathing his sword from behind his back while Ibuki readied a couple kunai she had hidden in the side pockets of her tight-fitting jeans. Juli held her arm out to stop Lee and Ibuki as Juni took up a fighting stance,

"Don't worry, we'll handle this," said Juli turning her head around to face their teachers with a light smile and prepared to face-off against their former comrades. Juni and Juli were trained by Shadowloo in hand-to-hand combat and it seems they've brought the fight back to Shadowloo. Juni 'Cannon-Spiked' Satsuki in the chin but Satsuki managed to cut Juni across the top of her arm just before she hit the ground. Juni was having a hard time parrying Satsuki's katana with her fighting gauntlets.

She did manage to find an opening and upper-cutted Satsuki in the gut and slammed her elbow into her back. Meanwhile, Juli attacked Xiayu with a 'Sniping Arrow' and put Jianyu on the receiving end of a back fist. But the two soldiers wouldn't give up, Xiayu pulled out her staff while Jianyu readied a pair of nunchaku. Juli shifted her eyes from left to right. Jianyu wrapped the chain of her weapon around Juli's wrists and pulled her into Xiayu's staff which hit her in the stomach and was slammed into her back.

Juli managed to kick the staff aside just as Xiayu was readying to strike her down with a powerful downward strike to the head. Juli mule-kicked Xiayu in the gut and added the 'Cannon Drill' the push her right into Jianyu, knocking them both out cold. Juli and Juni stood back to back in front of their parent's graves with crossed arms and stared at the unconscious soldiers and Satsuki whom was still rolling on her back in pain.

Lee nodded and gave the two girls more time to say some words to their deceased parents, "I don't want to sound selfish," Lee said, "but trust me, I know the kind of pain you're feeling right now, we all do, we've lost someone or something in our lives, and that memory of the times they were there for us in life and lessons they taught were meant to etched into our hearts and minds...to that we will help through this world, i promise,"

"Same with me, you'll see, this world is a beautiful place," Ibuki winked. Juni and Juli walked up to their 'siblings' and were held tightly in their arms. A bond of friendship formed between the fighter, the kunoichi and the two soldiers. They went around and explored the city still ever watchful for Bison's spies and soldiers were everywhere. Meanwhile in Southeast Asia, Bison was still contemplating on how to deal with Juni and Juli.

"This is interesting...very interesting, these failures are becoming rather bothersome," Bison said with an evil smile, sitting in his throne and calling forth three more of his 'Doll' soldiers. Novembelu (or 'Little Eagle') Février and Decapre. The three soldiers stood at attention and saluted their master, willing to follow any order given to them to the death, "now my three little darlings, you know your orders,"

"Terminate subjects, Ibuki and Lee So-Jin, and bring in rogue soldiers Juni and Juli," The three soldiers boarded a private jet in the back of the building. All were armed with their respected killing instruments and were sent off to Europe to exterminate those whom stood in the way of Bison's plans. Meanwhile, Lee and Ibuki were formulating a plan to get the next piece in the puzzle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Juni and Juli's First Mission**

"Alright gang, I've just received word from Cammy and Luwanda that the next piece in the puzzle is somewhere here in Berlin," Lee explained sitting in a hotel room (which Cammy and Luwanda paid for) and formulating a plan over afternoon tea and chocolate marble cake. Ibuki looked at the files being uploaded onto Lee's laptop,

"It seems like every disc we get from Shadowloo shows the plans for a different part of each machine," Ibuki said in observation and sipping her cup of tea, "these plans look like the basic workspace where Bison is conducting his work," she looked over to notice Juni stealing a slice of cake off the plate, "Juni-san did you ever remember Bison saying anything about this machine he's building?"

"No…I…I can't say I do," Juni said in a slightly somber tone, having seen her parents graves but not really knowing what to make of it all since she was still slightly off on her emotions. Lee sighed and had an idea on how to get Juni and Juli more involved with his and Ibuki's work,

"Ms. Ibuki," Juli said to get the schoolgirl kunoichi's attention, "there was one thing I remembered before Bison disappeared, he said we couldn't even dream of living as a human, at that time, I didn't even know anything about the world around me, now that I do, I feel that what Bison is doing is wrong and that this world is indeed worth fighting for,"

"I'm glad you feel that way, Juli-san, I mean, this is the world we live in, it's worth defending," said Ibuki with a smile, "when I first fought your former comrades, it was like fighting a puppet and they sounded like machines, they had a soulless look in their eyes and…they used words I couldn't even say in Japanese," Juli slightly chuckled knowing this was true after fighting Satsuki, Jianyu and Xiayu in the cemetery.

"Hey, I have an idea, Ibuki-chan," So-Jin said looking at Juni watching animal documentaries on TV, "Juni, Juli I have something important for you to do," Lee explained since he was put in charge of this operation, "according to these plans there is a Shadowloo branch building in Mitte (Berlin's Central Business District), Juli, do you still have that beer bottle from the club in London?"

"Yes, Mr. Lee, why do you ask?" Juli questioned, bringing him the bottle neatly kept in a plastic evidence bag. Lee studied the bottle while Ibuki dusted the bottle for the finger prints with a make-up brush and some flour. Juli looked over Lee's shoulder and studied the files being uploaded, "I see…you need us to try to infiltrate Bison's lair?"

"Well, not exactly, we'll need your help with that later though," Lee said, a little disappointed since he really liked Juni and Juli's fighting skills, "what I need you two to do is break into the Shadowloo building here in Berlin, now according to these documents, the next disc is hidden inside a vault on the first floor of the building, there is a gel finger print scanner and a retinal scanner at the entrance,"

"Be advised though, there is an airless chamber that leads to the entrance and the vault is rigged with pressure sensitivity," Ibuki continued the lecture, "anything that stands on it for less than .25 seconds will trigger the alarm system," Juni and Juli listened intently to their instructions, "this sounds tough, even for someone like me,"

"I see no difficulty in this mission, we'll do it," Juni said excitedly, Ibuki sighed on how easily satisfied Juni was now that she was off mind-control. The next day it was time for Lee and Ibuki's plan to spring into action. Juni and Juli were disguised in blue and white business suits while Ibuki was dressed in the same attire while Lee went in a formal black suit watching over the entrance to the building.

Ibuki looked out the window of the car and noticed it was snowing outside, "Uh...So-kun, it's summer here in Europe right?" Ibuki asked

"Yes, Ibuki-chan, why do you ask?" Lee said quickly looking back at his kunoichi-in-disguise girlfriend and paying attention to the road,

"Then why is it snowing?" Ibuki asked, Lee looked into the rear-view mirror and noticed that as well. Ibuki pushed a small button below that displayed the outside temperature, the temperature outside was getting colder and colder by the hour.

Lee parked the car and the group entered the building Lee shifted his eyes from left to right to see if the coast was clear, "Alright you two, let's go to work," The four fighters walked into the building with some haste and looked for the vault. It was a giant steel door with a gel finger print scanner on the left and a retinal scanner on the right. Ibuki leaped up onto to the ceiling and unplugged the security cameras and appeared down just in time before anyone noticed her and greeted the fellow employees.

Juni and Juli walked up to the security system. Juli stuck her hand into the gel. The gel flashed a red line of light and sensors across her hands and scanned her finger prints. The computer screen to the right read 'Access Allowed'. Meanwhile, Juni was having trouble with the retinal scanner, "Juli, it's not working," She whispered to her sister. Juli motioned her to adjust the colored contact lenses.

Juni did so and the screen on her side read 'Access Allowed'. They smiled and nodded to each other as the door opened. The two girls took off their disguises and revealed their working gear hidden under their clothes. Each of them was wearing a navy blue spandex body suit and navy blue thong leotards head-fitting hoods with gasmasks and built-line communications finished off their looks as the two girls got down to business.

Juni peered through the window of the door leading to the chamber holding the disc. Thanks to a micro-camera hidden on Juni and Juli's shoulders, Lee and Ibuki were able to keep track of their friends via cell phone and Bluetooth. Juni pressed a large button and the door opened, "Mr. Lee we're in," Juli said via radio to his Bluetooth watching a small round sphere open up and hold the much needed disc.

Outside the vault Ibuki and Lee stood guard, "Good work you two, now get that disc and be quick about it," Lee ordered, trying not to sound like a jerk, a security guard stopped the two fighters-in-disguise since he didn't seem to recognize them. Lee and Ibuki showed them their ID. The guard approved and went on his way to the snack machine.

Meanwhile in the vault, "Juni you go first, I'll follow behind you," Juli ordered, Juni nodded and executed, with a running start, a perfect round off back hand spring back tuck into a handstand, balancing on one of the three rectangular stands holding the disc. Meanwhile, Lee and Ibuki had a front row seat to the sight of Juni's gymnastics skills which didn't trigger the alarm

"Wow...she's pretty good," Lee said, looking at the camera videotaping Juni to his phone. Ibuki looked at him with some jealousy, "hey, don't worry about it, they're our friends, I'm sure you can pull off something like that too, Ibuki-chan...I'm in trouble, right?" in the chamber it was Juli's turn, not wanting to outdone by the younger sister. She performed a round off back handspring full twisting layout and landed on her feet.

"Ms. Ibuki, we found the cube holding the disc and there's a keypad, "Juni said getting back onto the feet and taking off her hood. The disc was being held in a bulletproof poly-carbonate box with small motion sensors surrounding it. Ibuki nodded to Juni's distresses and proceeded to give her the code to break open the barriers.

"Alright, the code to break shut down the security system is 7-2-3-5-6, got it?" Ibuki whispered while she and Lee were watching their backs. Employees passed by, not paying much attention to them other then the fact they were so young.

Juni jotted in the code and the motion detectors were shut off,"Ok...Shadowloo, I hope you mind if we borrow this...," She took the disc and closed the system.

She and Juli gymnastically made their escape back into the airless chamber without triggering the alarm and went back into their disguises, "good job you two, Juni you earned your cake," Lee congratulated his two partners. They quickly escaped through the doors with a hasty walk out to their hotel room. It took security two hours to find that the disc had been stolen from the building. By then, the group of fighters had already made their escape.

But as usual, Bison was ever watchful of his enemies, "Hmm...So they broke through and got the software for my plans? Not bad for a couple of kids," Bison said with flexible metal tubes implanted into his arms, bringing the weather up another level in power.

He called forth one of his minions and gave him orders, "Send in the prototype drones and deal with those pests, I want to have a little fun," His prototype drones were 20 remote-controlled, man-sized mechanical insects propelled by small helicopter engines and armed with an M134 mini-gun in its mechanical head. These drones were good weapons that could travel as fast as a Formula 1 race car.

Juni was driving the car and escaping into the English countryside. Suddenly, Ibuki and Juli began to hear an odd buzzing sound coming from behind the car. Ibuki's eyes widened as she looked at her opposition, "Oh...uh that's not good...So-kun, you better have a look at this...,"

Lee's eyes slightly widened as well and a sweat drop appeared above his head, "Insects...they're bigger every year it seems...FLOOR IT, JUNI!" Lee unsheathed his sword and managed to slice one in half that was coming in on a side attack, "sigh...looks like Bison thinks of everything,"

"You got it, Mr. Lee!" Juni said enthusiastically putting the pedal to the metal, the insects followed the teenagers like lions going after a gazelle. An insect fired it mini-gun armament on full auto and shot out the trunk door of the car. Ibuki threw out four aimed kunai and knocked out three drones, but it seemed kunai weren't enough to stop these machines, even if four out of the ten were knocked out of the sky.

One insect crashed into the back of the air like a kamikaze aircraft. Juli went back to the trunk and stripped the head off it. Dozens of bits mechanical parts and metal scattered onto the street. Juli pulled out the mini-gun and began firing back and knocking six more out of the drones.

But a few more were hot on their trail until finally Luwanda was in the middle of the road. Juni slammed on the brakes and skidded on the road. Luwanda pulled out a AT4 Missile and knocked out the last drone, "Out for a drive in the country I see?" she joked, "would you be so kind as to hit the ground, if it's not too much trouble,"

Finally the group made it to safety by crossing through a tunnel where nine drones blew up since the operator didn't see the tunnel on his two bad guys lost control of their vehicle and crashed into a nearby field, trying to make a run for it. Luwanda had an HK417 rifle in the front seat of an Electric Lightning GT sports car**.** One Shadowloo agent decided to take the opportunity to take a shot while the enemy was conversing. Luwanda turned around and pumped his guts full of lead from a pretty good range, "I hope he was a baddie," Luwanda commented,

Another agent took a few shots at the Delta Red Agent, but Luwanda fired back only to have the Shadowloo agent escape, "Cocky little bastard," Luwanda said, not pleased with having one of her prey escape, "are you guys ok? Cammy said you guys would be around here," Luwanda looked at the damage to the back of Cammy's corvette, "had a little too much fun with Cammy's car, I suppose?"

Lee lightly chuckled, knowing something bad going to happen when he gets back to Delta Red Headquarters, "Yeah..., something like that," He said kind of halfheartedly looking at the significant damage to the corvette, "_Sigh...Cammy is going to kill me_,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Politics and Peril**

Two days later, Lee and his group got back to London and boarded a double-decker bus which served as Delta Red's Mobile Headquarters, "Hello, Lee good to see you're all back in one piece," said Cammy, sitting back with legs crossed and reading the headlines, Bison was all over them.

Lee saluted his superior officer and took his seat. Ibuki rested her legs in his thighs and opened up his laptop and inserted the disc. Juni was grabbing a soda from the mini-bar while Juli was tightening the straps of her fighting gauntlets. Cammy came up to Lee and closed his PC, "i'm afraid that's going to have to wait 'til later, these two need to have a word with you,"

In the back of the bus stood a young Chinese girl with an embroidered vest, blue unitard and athletic shoes, as well as studded wristbands and hair styled in traditional 'ox horns'. Sitting next to her was a well-muscled American from the US Air Force whose blond hair seemed to defy gravity, "Hello, little brother, i'm glad to see you're ok, I was so worried about you," she said like a mother with a smile and gave him a big motherly hug,

"Hello big sister, I really missed you too," Lee said putting his hand on Chun-Li's shoulder to tap out or have his back crushed. Lee walked up to the man and held out his hand for a handshake, "Guile, its been a while since the World Warrior's Tournament, I hope your investigation with Chun-Li is going well," He continued, needing to get down to business and crack his spike back into alignment.

Guile nodded and shook Lee's hand, "We've had some progress, but it seems it hasn't stopped Bison," The whole group stood in front of a flat-screen TV. A council of World Leaders gathered in the London to discuss how to deal with the situation at hand. The weather around them was getting worse by the minute. Storm clouds gathered above them and snow started to fall in another European city and it was summer,

"These changes in the weather are growing in strength and numbers, we have to respond with force!" said Hamid Karzai, putting his two cents in about the situation. Leaders from all over the world gathered in a grand hall, each one of them suffering under the power of Bison,

"We have to stay calm, i'm sure we can negotiate some sort of agreement with Bison to make him stop this catastrophe from happening," Barack Obama said, most of the leaders nodded in agreement. Suddenly to surprise of everyone present, Bison entered the room with four of his 'Doll' soldiers at his side in the form of a square. Chun-Li and Co. looked at the TV screen at the man who symbolized all evil in the world,

He banged his left fist into his right hand, the impact echoed throughout the entire hall, "Now...is the winter of your discontent...weather is changing...the temperature is dropping...soon it will be freezing...why?" Bison smiled an evil smile at the world leaders, "because the weather is no longer in God's hands, but in mine," The leaders argued talked amongst each other while the fighting group in the bus listened intently, "those clouds, all controlled by me, will set off...chain reaction...that will paralyze and ultimately destroy the city,"

"The countdown...has already begun," Bison said flashing his psycho powers to the leaders, "this is merely the beginning of what is to come to the rest of the world!" the leaders argued at Bison urging him to stop and calling him such things as crazy and a lunatic,

"Oh please, your little voices are annoying me...you and your governments have no choice, you will buy your weather from me...and by God you'll pay for it...anyone who uses force against me will be annihilated off the face of the earth, oh and by the way you have until midnight...," Bison used his 'psycho power' to launch a globe of the earth at the TV camera to knock it out, "TONIGHT!"

Bison left the hall and the 'Dolls' followed. Guile rubbed his chin, thinking of the best way to solve this problem, "Sigh...not good, Lee you and your group gathered the discs from London and Berlin, correct?" Lee nodded yes and handed him the two discs, "good, because i'm starting to see a pattern here with Bison," Chun-Li and Guile pulled out their discs from their investigation, "it turns out there were two more in Madrid and Monaco,"

"That means that the epicenter for where Bison's conducting his work must be...," Chun-Li traced her finger along the routes where the discs were found on the map and came to a startling conclusion, "right here...on the Seine River just outside Paris, so Paris must be the first city he's planning to destroy,"

"Before we go, Lee...Ibuki you guys are going to need some gear, these came for you from the Japanese and South Korean Governments," Cammy explained showing Lee a pair of fighting gauntlets similar to Juni's but were black instead of red, "these gauntlets, much like your sword, are designed keep your chi flow in check, these should fit well on a person of your kind of fighting power," Lee nodded and strapped on his gear for battle,

"Alright Little Brother, go kick some butt," Chun-Li said giving her brother a wink, "and don't worry I'll still be around to watch your back," Lee nodded and punched his right fist into his left hand. He cracked his neck and slung his sword behind his back. He looked back at Juni and Juli whom were at the bar talking amongst themselves.

"As for you Ibuki," Cammy said rolling out a whole arsenal of tools for the modern ninja, "first we have your shuriken, I took the liberty of designing different projectiles for different purposes, but based on the ones you often carry into battle of course,"

Cammy showed her a kunai with a white stripe going down the fuller, "This one here is a high explosive projectile, packed with PE4, very dangerous now, there is enough polymer in here to blow down a bank vault or vaporize a human being, nothing you're not used to, right?"

"Uh...,"

"Well, onto the next one shall we?" Cammy showed her another dart with a green line going down the middle of the blade, "this is a tracking dart, or 'sticky dart' as I like to call it, you can attach this to vehicles or aircraft, we put this one of an F-16 fighter jet and had it fly top speed and it still stayed on," Ibuki smiled at the thought of the weapon's effectiveness,

"finally we have your regular standard kunai you know and love and this one of my personal favorites," Cammy pulled out two black, pear-shaped grenades, "this is the 'Hornet's Nest', its a non-lethal weapon but don't let that fool you, there's a small amount of explosive and filled with small rubber projectiles, you don't want to be on the receiving end of this when it goes off,"

"Juni, Juli, suit up we're going in," said Lee enthusiastically. Juni and Juli nodded and took off their clothes, revealing their navy blue Cammy-style, long sleeved thong leotards with navy blue camouflage paint on their legs. Strapped to their forearms were their red fighting gauntlets and topped off with black Delta Red berets. They armed themselves with two MP5K-PDWs strapped to their thighs and four fragmentation grenades just in case.

"We're ready," Juli nodded as she and her younger sister and flashed their fists, ready to fight. Juli went up to Lee and put her hand on his right shoulder with a light smile, "we'll fight alongside you to the death," Lee nodded and put his hand on her left,

"Thank you...I thank both of you for all your help," Lee replied, Juli nodded as the bus stopped into front of the Delta Red HQ in Devonshire. The fighters exited the bus and headed inside, that is everyone but...,"hey, where's Ibuki-chan and where's Cammy?" suddenly the answer to Lee's question appeared just as the mobile headquarters was heading to the back of the building. He was completely awe-struck,

"Oh Lee, say hello to your partner," said Cammy. Lee's eyes grew slightly wide as Ibuki walked up to him. She was wearing the new equipment given to her by the Japanese Government. Her tools were strapped to her thighs by Velcro belts. Her tight black leather leggings looked like they were painted on to her legs.

She wore a tight fitting suit made of hi-tech insulating material similar to that used by professional skiers but tougher and has a leather luster. The top was also fitted with small armor plates on her shoulders and one on the top half of her chest and back made of reinforced plastic and Kevlar. To finish it all off, she wore her standard face cover, forearm armor but she wore a black bandanna instead of the sand-colored one.

"You ready to work, Ibuki-chan?" Lee asked the ninja agent of the Modern Era, Ibuki smiled a seductive smile and boarded a waiting chopper that just landed in front of headquarters, "I'll take that as a yes,"

"Let's go, So-kun," Ibuki said grabbing onto Lee's arm as Juni and Juli were coming out to meet up with their friends, armed to the teeth and ready for action, "we're going to need all the help we can get if we're gonna take someone like Bison down,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- At the Enemy's Doorstep**

The clock was ticking on the fate of the world. The snow started to fall on England as temperatures started to drop to -60 degrees below zero and decreasing. Thunder and lightning flashed in the dark skies and tornadoes ripped through the city, causing all kinds of damage. As the weather raged on, Cammy was in her office with Chun-Li discussing their plan of action,

"Dense cloud formations are starting to move northeast, sir," Cammy said, speaking to the Prime Minister of England, "yes sir, I understand your concerns sir, I assure you we have the situation under control well…not quite under control, but our agents are on the case as we speak sir…one male and three female," She hung up the phone and looked at Chun-Li, "let's go,"

"Right," Chun-Li nodded heading into a Westland Lynx helicopter with Cammy, "my little brother might need our assistance," meanwhile on a man-made island in the middle of Lake Der-Chantecoq, there seemed to be a small section of warm weather in the middle of a raging storm. Lee, Ibuki and their group showed up on the edge of the lake to see that the lake had frozen solid, solid enough to drive a Challenger tank over,

Lee, Ibuki, Juni and Juli walked across the lake to face the enemy which threatened the world. Ibuki was the first to step on the island and notice the dead body of one of Bison's scientific assistants, "I guess this is what happens when you don't do your job," Ibuki sighed looking at the frozen stiff. Lee kneeled down to get a look at the body and seemed to recognize his face,

"Looks like one of Bison's scientists, poor guy…," Lee looked over at Juni and Juli whom were standing behind him and his girlfriend, "we have to find a way in, Juni and Juli you guys will have to ditch the guns, we'll have to keep our weapons down to a minimum," He explained to the two 'Dolls', Juni and Juli nodded to each other and unstrapped the slings holding up their submachine guns and grenades and Ibuki took off her special bombs.

"Don't worry about us, Mr. Lee," Juli said to her brotherly figure, "Juni and I will find a back way in," Lee and Ibuki walked through the forest, but Bison's lair didn't seem to be anywhere insight. There were no symbols or anything standing out until Lee found what appeared to be an elevator shaft. He went up to it and looked at it with speculation,

"Odd…very odd," Lee smiled over at Ibuki whom was searching for any hints of an entrance, "Ibuki, I could use your help here," He and the little kunoichi squeezed into the tight space. He shifted his eyes over at a telephone near his shoulder, "there has to be a keyword or something to gain access inside," Ibuki smiled cleverly at her boyfriend and picked it up the phone,

"Allow me," Ibuki said to the South Korean agent, "All Hail Master Bison," a small panel on top of the phone box read 'access allowed' in green letters. Lee rolled his eyes at the originality of the password as the two fighters ascended into Bison's lair, 150 ft below the surface of the earth. As soon as the elevator grounded to a halt, the gate opened and the two fighters walked out.

The clacking of Ibuki's black leather high heel boots and Lee's tennis shoes echoed through the area. Ibuki looked and noticed a spiral staircase and a round sphere with bolts of lightning striking the steel and glass covering. The two fighters walked down the stairs which went a further 100 feet into the crust of the Earth,

"There has to hatch or something around here," Ibuki said walking down the clanking metal steps, "I have to locate the circuits, break the codes or disconnect the wires," Lee tilted his head bemusedly at Ibuki's plan and hanged on to the railing with his right hand,

"How will you know if it works?" Lee asked,

Ibuki quickly shook her head, "I won't know until I've made the right connection," Ibuki replied back while Lee warned his hands with his breath,

"So much for ninja skills…looks like I'll have to stick to the sword and fist," Lee said to himself. Ibuki stopped and peered through a small window at a silver sphere suspended in the air by five steel cables in the middle of two large concrete and steel towers.

"This must it," Ibuki said pressing a large button which turned green when pressed to open. Ibuki quickly turned around to the Korean swordsman, "don't wait for me, Jin-kun,"

"Well there goes one concern," Lee joked, "oh just one thing,"

"Good luck?" Ibuki asked

"Well, something like that, it's not like you need it," Lee answered back, Ibuki kissed him on the lips and gave him a wink before closing the door. Ibuki looked over at the sphere from a steel bridge and walked through an opening in one of the giant concrete.

She kicked down a lateral steel door which fell 100 feet to an underground lake the size of the Arecibo Observatory in Mexico. Meanwhile on the ground below, Bison was informed of the gang's operations. He pushed an intercom button which operated with the guard area, "Satsuki, take her, I'll take Mr. Lee,"

Lee looked up after hearing an echoing, "_Yes, Master Bison_," He looked down and looked at the spiral staircase, wondering where the voice was coming from. Bison had an evil smile as he found a switch which activated the windows to break.

"Ah, hell no," Lee said watching all the windows from the top down break. He walked down the steps as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. A window crashed in his face and he almost lost his balance hanging on to the railing by his right hand.

He regained his balance and continued his ascent to the bottom. Ibuki, on the outside of the tower, was climbing down a fire escape ladder. She grabbed onto the wires and moved toward the sphere only to have a familiar face come down to meet her with a hitch and cable,

Ibuki recognized her by the katana behind her back, "You again?" Ibuki asked knowing how much trouble she was on the cruise to the World Warriors Tournament two years ago. Satsuki latched the hitch to the main wire and unsheathed her deadly sword.

Satsuki came down with a downward slash to Ibuki's chest. Ibuki moved to the side and kneed the 'Doll' agent in the gut. She throw her against the tower, but Satsuki wasn't one to give up easily. Satsuki turned around and came on a forward attack again.

Ibuki leaped up to the top cables and kicked Satsuki in the face. Ibuki gymnastically turned around and went back to face her opponent. Satsuki shook her head and slashed a couple slashes at Ibuki's neck. The kunoichi moved back to avoid the blade.

Ibuki successfully made a corkscrew move and mule kicked Satsuki into the sphere. As Satsuki dangled from her hitch, she cut the two wires on the bottom of the sphere and the little ninja nearly lost her grip on the wires, "Whoa that was a close one," Ibuki said to herself,

With a few swings and a thrust upward, Ibuki climbed back onto the wires. Satsuki noticed this and shook the wires to make Ibuki loose her balance. Ibuki lost her balance and was holding on to a single wire. Satsuki put her sword back in its sheath and crawled on the top wires toward her prey.

She let out a slash at Ibuki's wrist, "Ouch!" Ibuki grimaced in pain as grappled the katana out of her hand with blood dripping down the blade. She kneed the 'Doll' agent in the gut in retaliation and swing kicked her in the cheek. She then swung herself up to the top three supporting wires and crawled toward the sphere,

"Time to finish this," Ibuki said pulling a kunai out of the straps at her side and cut the middle wire which Satsuki's hitch was attached to. The wire fell and Satsuki went smack into the tower and fell 100 feet to her doom. Ibuki sighed and shook her head. She crawled inside the sphere and now had to configure the computer system. On the grounds below, Lee was about have the match of his life against Bison.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Sacrifice**

"Weather System level 1 and rising...Storm System activated," said a computerized voice as Ibuki went inside the metal sphere to try and configure the computer system. Outside the lair, thunder and lightning unlike anyone has ever seen before was lighting up the skies over Paris. Several bolts of lightning struck the Eiffel Tower and blew off the very top of the structure. Destruction and mayhem ravaged the city for hours,

Inside the lair it was another story, Juni and Juli sneaked in through the back entrance and knocked out anybody who got in their way. With the help of Cammy and Chun-Li, the four of them knocked out all the security guards and made their way towards M. Bison, "Rogue agents Juni and Juli sighted preparing to-," Martz tried to call her comrades to help her but she was quickly silenced by a double cannon spike from Juli and Cammy,

Yet out of those words came Shadowloo's heavy cavalry, 'The Dolls', "Juni, Juli you guys go and help my brother," Chun-Li ordered the two former Shadowloo assassins. The two soldiers saluted and headed out of the circular-shaped room and left 'The Dolls' to the INTERPOL and Delta Red agents. the sounds of fists and kicks striking against skin and bone echoed through the halls as Juni and Juli went to go find Mr. Lee,

In a circular-shaped fighting arena, Bison was waiting for the son of Master Lee Hae-Young. Lee made his way done the spiral and found Bison standing on the north side of the arena, "Lee," said Bison, his voice echoing in the skyscraper-sized, underground cavern, "Lee So-Jin...such a light-sounding name, not the kind of name I'd expect for a champion fighter," Lee looked at the villain with ready eyes, resting his sword on his shoulder,

"Personally, I like my name Bison, anyway I have no time for chit-chat, we have a score to settle," Even though the man represented most, if not all, of the evil in the word, he still bowed to him as an opponent. Bison snickered an emotionless laugh and took up his fighting stance. His psycho energy was surging through his body and his massive fists were glowing yellow with energy.

"Are you sure you're up to this young man?" Bison asked him. Bison smiled at him a big, evil smile with canines that almost looked like they'd been filed into fangs. His eyes were pure white and didn't seem to reflect any remorse or emotion at all. It was the same look Lee remembered seeing on the night Bison killed Lee's master right in front of his eyes those many years ago. Lee had a straight face and a determined look in his eye as held up his sword by it's scabbard,

He wasn't going to hold back. He was in the biggest fight of his young life, "Absolutely, you heartless bastard," He said unsheathing his sword and taking up a ready stance. Bison laughed at him wth that same emotionless laugh and attacked him with his 'Psycho Crusher'. Lee narrowly dodged his attack and managed to rip off a piece of his shirt and tear off a scar into his chest. Lee touched his chest and saw his hand was red with blood, "you'll pay for that,"

Lee focused his chi and attacked full speed at Bison. A few stone tiles from the arena flared up as Lee charged at Bison. Blue energy eminatedfrom Lee's body and he attacked Bison with his family's sword. Bison was easily dodging his sword, "Stop wasting my time, you don't this pitiful sword to fight me, c'mon, come at me with all your strength," Bison taunted and shot a fist full of Psycho Energy into Lee's belly and a hammer of a fist down on his back,

Lee bounced off the stone tiles and was sent flying backwards with his sword nearly missing his head by centimeters. Just then, Juni and Juli appeared on the scene as ordered, "Mr. Lee!" Juni cried coming to Lee's aide to hold him up with the help of her older sister, "Mr. Lee, are you OK?" Juni asked out of concern. Lee coughed and hacked as he tried to get back on his feet having just had the wind knocked out of him. He nodded a simple yes to Juni,

"Don't worry, I'm fine just stay back I'll handle this," He said pulling his sword out of the stone tiles and attacking again this time he wouldn't disappoint. He slashed at Bison using his 400 year old sword. But Lee was still having trouble hitting his opponent until one slash hit its mark on one of Bison's metal shoulder plates. A small sliver of metal chipped off the plate. Bison frowned looking at the chip on his shoulder and proceded to beat the living stuffing out of Lee,

It was like a metal spring bending back and forth as Bison was putting the beat down on Lee, repeatedly punching him in the stomach and back. Blood spurted out from his mouth and Bison grabbed him by the wrist and slammed him into the stone arena, creating a small crater in the center. To make matters worse, Juni and Juli began to feel a sharp pain in their heads. They crouched down on their knees and held their heads in agony.

Bison was trying to retake control of their minds. Lee was laying on the ground in pain and looking up at Juni and Juli. He couldn't believe it, Juni and Juli's eyes were glowing red again just like when he first fought them two years ago, "You certainly were entertaining, Lee, but now I'll leave it to your friends to finish the job," Bison turned his back on the beaten and mangled Lee with his red cape flying behind him.

Lee tried to get back on his feet but was kicked back down. Juli and Juni began to put the beat down on Lee, kicking and kneeing him in the chin and turning his face into bloody mess, but he didn't try to stop them, "Juni...Juli...I know you can hear me," Lee muttered trying to speak to Juni and Juli, hopefully trying to get through to them. But the two 'Dolls' had the same emotionless look in their eyes,

"You have been deemed a threat to Master Bison, you must be terminated," Juli said looking down at Lee and pulling him up by his shirt collar. Juli was about to strike the killing blow but she was hesistant for some reason. This made Bison turn around and capture his attention. In Juli's head, there was an inner battle going on inside Juli's brain for who will take control.

Juli held her forehead in her free right hand as she felt another pain in her head, "What are you waiting for Juli? Kill him! Finish off that whelp!" Bison commanded. Juli slammed Lee into the ground and placed her hands tight around his neck, threatening to choke him to death. Juni watched from the sidelines, but she too began to feel the pain. Bison's mind control and her own conscience were battling for control of her mind.

Lee staggered to reach his hand up and touch Juli's cheek with a dislocated shoulder. Juli remembered this feeling and soon realized that what she was doing was wrong. Her hands started to quiver until she couldn't execute her order to kill Lee and fell unconscious on top of Lee's chest, "Humph, pity," Bison said flying like an evil Superman at Lee, "if you can't follow orders then i have no use for you anymore!"

Lee watched and his eyes widened as Bison came closer and closer, but Juni came in just in time, "I won't let you hurt my brother, Bison!" Juni said defiantly as she rushed forward to defend Lee and her old sister from Bison. She held out her arms like a diver whom was just about to jump.

Juni acted as a human shield and block Bison's 'Psycho Crusher', Juni wailed in pain as Juni's spine was bent like a Slinky toy, "JUNI, NO!" Lee cried watching Juni perform her act of sacrifice, "JUNI!" the young girl landed in Lee's arms like a Pieta. His eyes filled with tears, "Juni, why? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because...because you're my brother Mr. Lee and Juni loves Mr. Lee," Juni muttered, but those seemed to be her last words as she closed her eyes and lost consciousness. Lee screamed at the top of his lungs in sorrow. He had already lost one member of his family to Bison, he wasn't about to loose another. Lee looked at Bison with the intent to kill. He pulled his sword out of the stone and ground his teeth with rage.

Bison didn't look at this emotional moment in the same light that he did, "Why do you cry for them, boy?" Bison asked the young fighter, still crying over Juni's beaten body and banging his fist against the ground, "you and I are completely different people, your friends were some of my finest soldiers, but in the end they were all...disposable, once I have made my dream a reality, I won't have any use for them after that,"

"Bison...you'll pay for this...YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIFE!" Lee roared at Bison with the ferocity of a tiger. Lee's eyes began to glow blue with flames of chi. His body looked like it was covered in blue fire and with some imagination one could see the motif of a blue dragon encircling his body as he took up his family's sword. Bison looked back at Lee after feeling the sudden surge of energy and smiled at him with his big, evil smile and was ready to fight him again,


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Edge of the Blade**

Lee's eyes were burning blue. He placed his sword on the ground near Juni's body and attacked. Bison smiled with delight, "Yes...Yes! Come at me, Lee! Come at me with all your power!" Juli had felt anything like this before. This was the first time she'd ever seen Lee this mad in the time she knew him.

"What...what is this powerful flow of energy? This must be the reason why Bison was hunting down his fighter," Juli concluded watching Lee in awe, and even at full-strength Bison could still lay a beating on Lee. Bison punched Lee with his massive fists. Juli noticed the sword laying next to Juni, "Mr. Lee!" She called out to him and tossed him the blade.

Lee caught the sword by the handle and used his speed to hammer Bison in the back with an elbow strike. Bison cringed in pain like a single stone falling off a collapsing building. Lee continued to pummel the Leader of Shadowloo with knees, kicks and elbow strikes to the stomach, head, and back.

With the final attack he spun around Bison's back and plunged the tip of the sword into Bison's stomach. Lee stepped away and closed his eyes as his powers and energy went back into his soul. He opened them back up and looked at Bison with a look of anger, "For my mother and all the people whose lives you've taken and destroyed,"

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Bison. He screamed in pain as the lightning bolt carried both him and Lee's sword up to the top of the underground. Bison's body burst into thousands of tiny charred fragments. Juni's eyes slowly began to open up but she couldn't remember what happened, "Huh? What happened, did I miss anything?" Juni asked

"No," Lee said putting his arms around her, "what's matters is that you're alive," Lee thought he had lost her because of her act of sacrifice she did to save Lee's life. Juli helped her sister up and back on her feet, "Juni, Juli find the exit and get out of here!" He told them as an order. Juli knew whom he was waiting for and nodded in understanding.

Chun-Li and Cammy came on the scene to see her brother beaten and mangled, but he was still standing picking up his sword out the stone tiles of the arena, "Little Brother! Thank God you're alive!" Chun-Li said in relief and she gave him a big bear hug, "hey, where's Ibuki?" Lee pointed up to the sphere above.

"She must be trying to configure the computer system, not an easy task I might add," said Cammy, "c'mon Lee we've got to get out of here," but Lee refused. He wasn't going anywhere without her, "Oh...I see...,I guess I'll see you on the other side, Lee," Lee smiled as Cammy left with Chun-Li, Juni and Juli.

Meanwhile 100ft above the ground, Ibuki was about finished configuring the Computer mainframe while lightning was striking around her and the storms were still raging outside. Outside the underground lair in Paris, a giant tornado was ravaging the city and just destroyed a section of the Louvre,

Ibuki was laying on top of the sphere and opened up the small hatch on the side, "Sigh...why must everything be so complicated?" She groaned looking at the wires. She had to make the right choice for the sake of the city of Paris and the world, "was it red...or was it black?" she asked herself. She took a deep breath and sighed, "here goes...jan...ken...,"

Ibuki pulled the red wire. There was a small shock and the storms outside began to calm and the computer screens turned off. A computerized voice echoed 'shut down, shut down, shut down' Ibuki stood up on the sphere as she realized there was only one way down since her escape wire had been cut by Satsuki.

Ibuki backed up against the wires and took a deep breath. She held her arms out like the wings of a bird and swan-dived off the sphere and plunged into the waters below like a knife. She swam underwater to a ladder and found Lee waiting for her as she came up to the surface. He had a ready arm to pull her up, "Hey...I didn't know ninja could swim,"

Ibuki chuckled and grabbed the arm offered to her, "Cute, So-kun...real cute," Ibuki smiled as she looked into Lee's blue eyes. Suddenly, the computerized voice said 'Self-destruct sequence activated, 3...2...1-" The sphere above them exploded in a ball of fire, "oh, you've gotta be kidding me?"

"And I thought you had everything under control," The two agents went into the computer room which doubled as an escape pod for Bison, "Ibuki-chan, seal the hatch," Ibuki went over and sealed the opening. The escape pod went under as the entire complex exploded and flames and debris shot up to the surface world.

The next day there came no word from Luwanda or Colonel Wolfman about Lee or Ibuki, "Sigh...I've sent a search team to go look for them, none of them have reported anything though," Cammy said, sitting in her office at her apartment in Paris and looking out at the view of the city that was rebuilding itself after the disaster.

Suddenly out of the River Seine, the glass pod came up to the surface, "And thus ends the mission," Lee said looking at Ibuki with a grin, "I think we earned ourselves a little reward," Ibuki smiled back and kissed Lee's bandaged up cheek. At the Atelier Maître Albert in Paris, the group of agents celebrated the success of the mission,

"A toast," Cammy said rasing her glass of Savignon-Blanc, "to our finest young agents," everyone was wearing their finest clothes. Lee was wearing a Gergio-Armani shirt and black dress pants while Ibuki, Chun-Li, Juni and Juli were wearing designer dresses. Thus concluded Lee's first major mission. With Ibuki as his partner, there might be more for him in the future.


End file.
